sufrimiento y placer
by Abis le black
Summary: Hiccup esalgo masoquista y Dagur quizas se aproveche de eso, nota es relacion chico x chico sinoles gusta no lean, tiene contenido sexual asi como frases subidas de tono no para menores de 18 años xd


Es un dagur x hipo, para quienes no son fans del amor rudo mejor no lean contiene escenas de violación y lenguaje grafico. PERDON POR TARDAR, seguire subiendo capis de los demás cuando tenga tiempo libre, gracias a todos.

-sufrimiento y placer -

Hipo era típico, siempre el típico nerd, el típico enclenque de quienes abusan, el típico niño bueno que solo saca notas altas, el típico desadaptado que tiene pocos amigos, el típico chico que tiene como amiga a la más hermosa de la escuela pero que seguramente nunca serán algo, el típico muchacho que quizás practica un deporte pero nunca será campeón. Bueno lo único ventaja del pequeño aparte de su cerebro es y quizás será su enorme belleza, pero igual que un nerd hipo tiene algo, algo que atrae a personas erróneas hacia él.

Ahora hipo era consciente de lo grave que era atraer esas iradas hacia él, se encontraba recostado, adolorido, frustrado, mas por el hecho de no estar molesto sino contento con lo que pasaba que por el hecho de sufrir ese abuso en su cuerpo, su cuello estaba total mente cubierto de marcas moradas, dolían, pero le causaban un extraño placer saber quien se las hiso y como se las hiso.

Un pequeño reptil (lagarto monitor) de color verde, un poco oscuro para su especie, se acerco para ver a su amo quien no le había dado comida esa mañana, sus ojos fríos se posaron en la piel de su joven dueño, por instinto se alejo, sabía que ese pequeño estaba triste y eso solo significaba comida abundante para él y un amo desaparecido por más de un día.

El pequeño cuerpo de hipo mostraba marcas de un evidente abuso, en su espalda marcas de manos anchas y fornidas, en su cuello los moretones hecho por la succión de unos labios y mordidas que a pesar de ser de juego se marcaban en su clavícula y pectorales, pero su trasero mostraba marcas de nalgadas, estaba rojo y por un costado salía un liquido espeso de color blanco, se sentía sucio, pero satisfecho, no sabía cómo explicar esas sensaciones por algo tan abominable y a la vez placentero para él.

El oji verde aun podía recordar como inicio con esa vida doble, de ser un nerd a un amante casi masoquista. Si bien inicio hace unos meses, es cierto que siempre había disfrutado del contacto rudo con otro hombre. Pero esto inicia con el pequeño nerd leyendo cerca de las canchas de práctica del esquipo de soccer, el tenia un examen importante y necesitaba leer, pero su lectura se interrumpió al escuchar un chorro de orina cerca de donde él se encontraba, era ruido de agua para el pequeño, el estaba tras un pilar, así que nadie lo notaba por su tamaño menudo, dejo su libro de lado y asomo su cabeza para encontrarse con la imagen mas bochornosa y morbosa de su joven vida, como hijo único y de una familia conservadora al estar tan controlado desarrollo su propio lado morboso, y ya teniendo algunas experiencias con compañeros de su edad, pero esa imagen que vio rompió algo en el, esa llave que regula la libido y te mantiene al margen, la imagen era ell excapitan de soccer y actual capitán de americano, Dargur, era fornido, atlético, guapo para muchas y muchos, y porque no decirlo un bruto sin remedio para cualquiera que lo viera ya sea en la cancha o en la vida real, y a pesar que a hipo le gustaban de su edad, Dagur solo llevaba unos años y era apuesto.

Hipo nunca podría borrar esa imagen que veía, era a Dagur orinando, pero no le dio asco, mas que eso le dio un morbo enorme ver como ese rabo gigante se contoneaba delante de el, miraba como expulsaba un chorro caliente hacia una columna y el pasto que estaba debajo, no pudo evitar una erección al ver como el pene del musculoso se ponía erecto y apuntaba de manera horizontal hacia las canchas y como esas fuertes manos procedían a masturbar ese grueso y largo miembro.

El pequeño seguía escondido viendo la escena, y siendo participe de la misma con su propio miembro, no tardo mucho en correrse después que el mayor gimió y lanzo su esperma unos metros delante, el pequeño parecía convulsionar y su semilla fue a dar a su libro, después ambos guardaron sus penes y se marcharon, claro que Hipo espero a que el mayor se retirara, sin embargo Degur había visto al pequeño y por eso dio ese pequeño show, dagur ya cumplía 18 años y era su ultimo año en esa escuela, pero Hipo aun con 16 años tenia mucho que perder si alguien se enteraba que había visto algo asi y mas aun que participo desde lo lejos.

Las cosas marcharon normalmente pro un tiempo, de hecho mejoraban, Hipo no rea victima diaria, bueno solo de Dagur quien lo empujaba pero le tocaba el tracero en el proceso, o simplemente al "quitarle el dinero de la comida" aprovechaba a revisar cada zona del pequeño y a poner su miembro en la entrada del menor, sin duda a hipo le exitaba ese trato porque nunca pudo quejarse, y como hacerlo si cuando Dagur pasaba esas manos por su cuerpo este se tensaba y parecía no poder dejar de temblar.

Las cosas se pusieron raras cuando al salir de clases ya muy tarde, vio a lo lejos un auto, este se detuvo a su lado, hipo nervioso intento ocultarse pero al ver a Dagur llamándolo mejor acudió , no era bueno enfadar al mayor.

-HIPO AMIGO, sube, te llevo a tu casa –decía el mayor abriendo la puerta

-no creo, esta un poco lejos, prefiero tomar el transporte- hipo sabia que quizás solo era una mala broma.

-vamos amiguito, sube-Dagur insistió con falso tono de enfado.

-enserio prefiero caminar-Hipo sonrió, una sonrisa que hiso que dagur frenada violentamente, más que nada por su semi-ereccion al ver como el pantalón que traía Hipo marcaba su trasero.

-sube- había bajado de su carro y había metido al pequeño a fuerza bruta al coche, donde sin mucho cuidado le puso el cinturón para después ingresar por la puerta del conductor y sin dar tiempo a que el menor contestara encendió el vehículo.

Hipo vio el pantalón del mayor, en el cual se dibujaba un enorme bulto, y es que el jugador estrella tenía una erección, eso fue provocado por el trasero del pequeño que en esos momentos se ocultaba por estar sentado, pero cuando pasaba lo vio, marcado en el pantalón, redondo y hermoso, virginal, sobretodo virgen (ha tenido experiencias pero no eso XD), si algo sabia el musculoso es que el pequeño no había tenido novias ni mucho menos novios, más que nada por esa familia que tenia, pero él no tenía miedo a ese gigantesco padre que tenia Hipo, y ahora viendo al menor a su lado se fijaba en los rasgos finos que no resaltaban mucho si uno miraba los anteojos que llevaba puestos.

-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad ? -fue lo primero que soltó hipo al ver que el otro joven parecía conocer el camino a su casa y que tenia las intenciones de llevarlo.

-solo le hago un favor a un viejo amigo- mintió, si bien se conocían desde pequeños nunca congeniaron.

-¿enserio?- hipo se retiro sus anteojos y los guardo, dejo al descubierto un rostro fino y sus labios parecían resaltar ahora, sin esos feos anteojos.

-vamos, dame crédito, al menos por hoy estoy de humor- Dagur se agarraba su paquete mientras hablaba y manejaba, y el pequeño nerviosamente miraba eso y se excitaba un poco por esas acciones.

-dime, ¿Qué tendré que hacer?- el menor sabia que dagur era amable solo cuando el pequeño le era útil, ya fuera por tareas o para acostarse con alguna de las amigas del menor(y no se equivocaba).

-nada, solo quería llevarte a casa, no es nada malo- Dagur por dentro quería ver ese perfecto trasero, el sabia que no era normal, pero hipo ahora era algo irresistible, no sabia como había ignorado ese delicioso platillo.

-vamos, te conozco desde los 3 años- los ojos verdes se posaron mas en esas manos que parecían estrujar cada vez mas ese paquete.

-por eso confía que esta vez no quiero esos favores- no aparto la vista del camino pero notaba la mirada de Hipo sobre su persona y mas en los músculos que resaltaban en esa camisa sin mangas, dejaban descubiertos sus brazos y cada musculo estaba marcado por los años de entrenamiento.

-¿puedo saber que me pedirás?- hipo no daba de ver esos músculos, el cuerpo del pequeño no era musculoso como Dagur pero si estaba marcado.

-quizás un poco de agua para beber, solo pasare por tu casa y debo ir a la nueva cancha a entrenar- se excuso el mayor bajo la mirada dubitativa e incrédula del pequeño- es verdad, no me mires así solo es algo de agua-

-está bien no veo por qué no- Hipo estaba un poco excitado por ver a dagur comportarse de esa forma provocadora.

El camino pasó rápido en esa charla y con las provocaciones deagur al marcar más su ya evidente miembro erecto, hipo se limitaba a ver y reprimir su erección, hablaron de algunas cosas, mas hipo quien era el que hablaba y Dagur solo respondía monosílabos. Se detuvieron frente a una casa enorme, no para menos Hipo era hijo de un importante bancario, aunque era grande se percibía un calor familiar.

-bueno ya estamos- Dagur desactivo los seguros y ambos joven se quitaron el cinturón de seguridad.

-bueno te guiare a la cocina- Hipo se adelanto a la casa para abrir, su padre no estaría en casa hasta muy entrada la noche, eso hiso que Dagur viera la parte baja de la espalda de Hipo, apenas conteniendo sus ganas entro a la casa guiado por el pequeño.

Entraron y vieron un pasillo pequeño que daba a una sala por demás enorme, siguieron por otro pasillo donde a la izquierda habían unas escaleras para ir al segundo piso y a la derecha una cocina, pasaron y el menor sirvió un vaso con agua, el mayor lo tomo y lo dejo en la mesa.

-¿no tenias sed?- pregunto el menor

-algo, ¿no tienes algo mas dulce?

-deja y busco algo para ti – a Hipo no le gustaba el tono de dagur.

Aprovechando que el menor le daba la esparlda Dagur se aserco y lo estampo contra el refrigerador, sostuvo las manos por las muñecas para inmovilizarlo, pego su pene al cuerpo de hipo y el pequeño se tenso.

-sabia que te gustaría- dijo el mayor mientras besaba el cuello

-deja me, por favor suéltame-hipo decía en quejidos que parecían más que nada gemidos ahogados.

-cálmate, te va a gustar esto- junto las manos del pequeño sobre la cabeza y con la mano libre se bajo el cierre, hipo se éxito un poco al escuchar ese ruido.

-ya suéltame o mi padre te- se quedo mudo al ver como un enorme paquete salía por la cremallera del pantalón

-vamos hipo a ti te encanta chupar vergas, yo se que tienes ganas de chuparla- saco el pene como pudo era de unos 21 cm y muy ancho, aun no estaba erecto por completo.

-ya no me gusta esto, por favor-hipo se tenso pero quería probar a dagur, era un deseo que tenia, más que los pequeños toques o roses que tenia ocasionalmente.

-dime Hipo ¿me vas a morder?- el pequeño le dijo que no sin palabras, sin saber porque Hipo se dejo llevar.

El mayor arremetía contra la boca del menos quien estaba de rodillas y parecía ahogarse cuando el pene del mayor entraba por completo en la pequeña cavidad oral del menor. El sabor era salado y el presemen hacia que hipo se ahogara, de un momento a otro el pequeño estaba siendo cargado y su trasero era abierto sin delicadeza por Dagur, sin notarlo Hipo se acostumbro y solo notaba las mordidas y la succión, sin duda lo mejor del día fue cuando el mayor se corrió en el interior maltratado de Hipo, sin duda esa vez fue la primera y de las mejore para ambos.

-ufff Hipo enserio que eres ardiente, mamas de lo mejor- dagur estaba vistiéndose

-mejor vete- hipo se hacia el ofendido, en el interior se sentía usado, violado, pero quería mas.

-esta bien pero la próxima te marcare mas- la mano áspera de Dagur paso por el cuelo mordido y con moretones del menor quien solo suspiro- sabia que te gustaría.

Hipo quedo dormido sin saber cuando se fue su ahora amante y dueño, así es como comenzó todo, hipo siendo violado y maltratado cuando dagur quiere, como quiere, pero siempre siendo de ese musculoso sin cerebro, pero saben algo, ambos disfrutan de eso, este bien o este mal.


End file.
